Academia
by Chronos Mephistopheles
Summary: ZexSo AU YAOI / It was normal, completely average, and highly clichéd. And the slate-haired boy knew it. And he hated himself for it.
1. Wishmaster

Omg it is another story. Goddamn. . Well, its pairing that is really rare on ffnet, well on anywhere really. I hope you all enjoy it. ^^

Warnings: Yaoi (which means guys are loving guys), more than likely bad language, horrible school grades, stereotypical high school B.S., possible OOC, and alternate universe. Oh and clichés. Lots and lots of clichés.

Pairing: ZexSo (HOLY SNAP!!), possible mentions of AkuRoku, RiSo, LeCl and more… I think

Caught in Academia

Chapter One: Wishmaster

It was normal, completely average, and highly clichéd. And the silver haired boy knew it. And he hated himself for it. With a huff, the high school senior walked through the hallways of Feyt High School, one of two schools in the Destiny Islands range. Feyt High was located directly on the main island of the Destiny Islands chain, the island of Serenity.

And in the school of barely a thousand students total, it only made complete and total sense for the unpopular, studious, almost geeky, emo-looking boy to crush on the most popular, not studious, not geeky, and so not emo-looking jock a year _younger_ than him. Alright, so the year younger thing is new, not completely cliché, the lavender-blue eyed senior told himself, carrying one huge book to his locker. Usually it's the other way around; the younger is usually the geeky one.

Zexion Illusier sighed, opening his locker with trained dexterity; having the same locker with the same combination every year did that to you. Placing his favorite book, which actually happened to be a complete collection of Jane Austin's works, inside the locker Zexion sighed. He hated being a romantic. And it came on so suddenly too! He glowered at the differential calculus book still resting in the locker alongside a huge three ring binder and a thick spiral notebook. With animosity visible in his eyes, Zexion pulled the items out of the locker, slamming it shut.

Zexion turned to look down the hallway, there was still fifteen minutes before class; he could easily go to the library, check out a book, and have it finished by the time first hour was over. Then he heard it. That laugh. He turned in the direction, and his eyes widened. At the end of the hallway was Sora Hikariko, the star player in the blitzball team; ranked higher than Wakka, team captain, and Tidus, his best friend. With milk chocolate brown hair and eyes the color of the sky, his appearance was deceivingly cute. But the boy had a mouth, probably gotten from his older twin brother Roxas, and could tackle some of the stronger American football players with no problem.

With him stood his best friend, the senior Riku Miyami and team captain of the football team with his long platinum hair pulled into a ponytail, his bangs falling into aquamarine eyes. Zexion had no problems talking with Riku, the two had history together and were often paired up by the teacher. However, when Riku was around Sora, Zexion couldn't even get himself to say hello. Sora robbed him of his voice, made his heart pound irregularly, his face flush and sometimes even made him stop breathing.

It was bad. It was horrible. Zexion had a horrible case of love sickness, and he couldn't get it to go away. This had been plaguing him since sophomore year, when he first saw the younger boy. Sora was… adorable for lack of a better phrase. Roxas, his twin, the only visible differences was Roxas was slightly taller, and his hair had more of a caramel sheen to it. Sora hung out with Roxas, who hung out with Axel, who hung out with Demyx, who stalked Zexion. Through the grapevine, usually Demyx's nosiness, he would hear about Sora almost all the time: "Sora scored the final point last Friday," "Sora turned down that one cheerleader girl Kairi yesterday," "There's a rumor Sora is dating Riku, but Riku says no." Things like that. Things that, rather than letting him ignore the feeling and hoping to let it go away, Demyx kept bringing the cursed boy up and making his case worse.

Zexion remained leaning against his locker, clutching his book, notebook, and binder with a tightness that was making his arms go numb as Riku and Sora laughed and were walking in his direction. Sora was wearing his usual baggy black pants with the overly large red pockets and yellow belts, but his shirt was only a plain red tank top, revealing the slight build on his arms and how thin the boy really was. But that only heightened how truly adorable the boy was.

Zexion held his breath as the duo began to pass him, Sora trying unsuccessfully to push Riku away, the latter messing with his already crazy hair. Riku turned and met Zexion's gaze, the aqua lightening somewhat. "Hey Zex, how are you?"

Shit, Zexion actually had to breathe if he wanted to answer, if he didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of his crush. Sora was watching him with huge blue eyes, the pair curiously staring into his own. With a sharp jerk, Zexion managed to look away. He responded curtly, "Fine," and as an afterthought, "you?"

Riku smirked, "fine, as always." Sora glanced up at Riku, returning his gaze to Zexion and back again. Riku shook his head, "Sora, this is Zexion Illuser. He's in my Japanese History class. Zexion, this is Sora Hikariko." There it was, the familiar racing heartbeat, the slight trembling, and it was only from meeting the boy.

Sora gave a brilliant smile, one that knocked the wind right out of Zexion. "Pleased to meet you, sempai!" The brunette gave a slight bow, still smiling as brightly as usual.

Zexion gave a small one in return, trying to remember to breath. "As it is mine."

Riku rolled his eyes, pulling Sora up straight. "We better head to class now. See you in History Zexion." The silver haired boy began leading the younger brunette down the hallway, away from Zexion. Faintly, over the sounds of the crowded (since when?) hallways, he caught a small 'see you later' from the younger boy before he disappeared in the crowd.

Zexion's legs finally gave out from below him, and he slid to the ground. His face was flushed, and he was clinging to his books like a lifeline.

"I really wish you wouldn't spaz so much when it comes to my brother, Zex." The senior raised his gaze to meet Roxas's, the blonde twin of his crush. The two were complete opposites in every meaning of the sense in personality. Sora was somewhat a lazy student, Roxas received straight A's. Sora played sports, Roxas was in Academic Decathlon with Zexion. And Roxas dated Axel Flurry, the school's resident pyro.

"…shut up."

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at that response. "So I see he spoke to you today. How interesting." His grin was wide and teasing as the senior managed to stand up. "I guess your wish came true."

Zexion's eyes narrowed, almost glaring at the one person that seemed to give intelligent conversation. "What wish?"

"He noticed you."

Zexion sighed, turning to head to his literary analysis class, the blond walking alongside him. "Shouldn't you be snogging Axel in the janitor's closet?"

Roxas bit his bottom lip, holding in the chuckle. "Nah, Axel's home sick today. Caught the flu, the bastard." At Zexion's curious look, Roxas nodded. "I know, I guess even idiot's can get sick."

Zexion continued to walk, Roxas now trailing slightly behind. The two had the English class together, and usually Roxas would inform him of the latest 'gossip', the gossip that was actually true. But today…

"Zex." The purple haired senior nodded, showing his was listening. "I have a present for you."

"No."

"Call me Wishmaster, and your wishes will be granted, one by one." The blonde junior chuckled.

"No."

Zexion heard Roxas stop walking, the usual scent of baby powder and cinnamon leaving him. "You sure?" Zexion nodded and went inside his class, Roxas standing by the door. Zexion glanced at the boy over his shoulder. "Your loss then."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Classes flew by smoothly for the most part, even lunch occurred the same way as usual. The dark haired boy would sneak his lunch inside the library, eat it while reading a book, and peeking out a window to watch his crush eat and hang out with his friends. Sora was popular, surrounded by a group of boys and girls alike. Even his brother Roxas joined him today, instead of eating in the cafeteria like he usually did.

It was near the end of differential calculus when the world came to a screeching halt. Professor Lionheart, a man no older than twenty five with brown hair, creepy ice eyes and a scar in between his eyes, asked Zexion to stay after school. Zexion agreed, he didn't have any plans anyway. The bell rang, everyone else packed their bags and left. Zexion grabbed his stuff, and moved toward the front of the room.

Leon met his gaze. "I have a student in another class that needs some tutoring. Unfortunately, it is prohibited by state laws that I meet with him on weekends to assist him. Weekdays aren't an option because of his after school activities." Zexion nodded, following completely. Someone needed tutoring, how bad could it be? Despite the nonchalance Zexion radiated, his stomach gave a painful lurch. "You think you can tutor him?"

Zexion nodded. "Of course." Leon gave a small smile, a rare look on the stoic teachers face.

"Good," Leon walked over to the class room door, opening it and dragging a familiar, a painfully familiar brunette inside. "You'll be tutoring Hikariko-san." Sora gave a slight wave, his bookbag over one shoulder. Zexion resisted the urge to bang his head against a desk, a brick wall, something. Why did his life revolve around flipping clichés!!!


	2. Escapist

Omg it is another story. Goddamn. . Well, its pairing that is really rare on ffnet, well on anywhere really. I hope you all enjoy it. ^^ Thanks to the few of you that reviewed or messaged me about this story! I appreciate your comments!

Warnings: Yaoi (which means guys are loving guys), more than likely bad language, horrible school grades, stereotypical high school B.S., possible OOC, and alternate universe. Oh and clichés. Lots and lots of clichés.

Pairing: ZexSo (HOLY SNAP!!), possible mentions of AkuRoku, RiSo, LeCl and more… I think

Academia

Chapter Two: Escapist

Zexion moved to leave the classroom, ignoring the curious look Leon shot him. Zexion was undoubtedly paler than before, and his eyes were glassy. Zexion managed a small smile to Sora. "Hello again." Sora's large smile dazzled Zexion, the brunette following the blue haired boy out of the room.

"I didn't know you were so smart Zexion," Sora tried starting casual conversation, sounding sheepish. "I have such a hard time in math. Roxy can do math no problem; he is in the same math class as Riku." Zexion paused mid-step. The two had almost reached the senior's locker, the very spot the two officially met only five and a half hours beforehand.

"T-then why isn't Roxas tutoring you, i-if you do not mind my questioning." Zexion mentally cursed himself in thirteen different languages for stuttering. _Way to sound intelligent!_ He chastised.

Through the fringe covering his right eye, Zexion saw the thin junior shrug. "He used to have no problem with it, but recently Roxy won't help me." The brunette pouted and a thrill shot through Zexion. Did Sora even realized how extremely kissable it made him when he did that? _Don't look Zex, don't look! Cease and desist!_ "So I asked Riku, and even he, my best friend since before I could walk, told me no." The pout slightly disappeared, and Zexion took a calming breath. They reached Zexion's locker, the senior quickly throwing the door open and grabbing only the bare minimum necessary for homework, and his insanely large romance book in a dark black book cover. "I kind of gave up begging and finally asked Professor Lionheart for help."

Zexion nodded, following the train completely. However, this steam powered engine decided to make an unplanned stop. Why would Roxas suddenly stop tutoring his younger twin brother? Zexion filed the thought for debate later, he couldn't afford to get stuck debating with himself around Sora. "Where do you want to go?" Reluctantly Zexion turned to his crush, nervously worrying his bottom lip.

Sora's smile seemed to get brighter, if possible. "Maybe we can go to a café or something… that is…" Sora dropped his gaze to the ground, "unless you want to tutor me at your house or mine."

Zexion should have seen the comment coming. Zexion _had_ been over to Sora and Roxas's house on numerous occasions, however Zexion had never been in the house at the same time as Sora. The two always missed each other, thus the reason they never met until now. Getting over his shock, Zexion cleared his throat. "I can tutor you at your house if you wish, I have no preference."

"Okay," Sora's voice was light, "Let's start walking then." Zexion followed the bouncing brunette, trying to keep up with his random tangents in conversation. Zexion managed to catch that Sora and Riku went running every morning, usually on the beach. Sometimes Roxas and Axel would pick the duo up at the end of the run, all four heading back to Sora and Roxas's house for breakfast. Axel and Roxas usually would leave early, both having a zero hour course. "I just don't understand how they can go to school so early! It's insane!"

The two had easily covered three neighborhoods in Sora's monologue, only a few houses down from the townhouse Sora and Roxas shared with their mother, Aerith. The wonderfully sweet brunette cared for a huge garden that somehow only flourished in her backyard. The closest garden to her size was owned by Marluxia, a local florist shop owner with cotton candy pink hair.

Zexion chuckled slightly, "One might think the same about your running in the morning."

Sora's head whipped over to look at Zexion. "Oh my god, you actually spoke." Zexion shot the brunette a look, one that conveyed shock. "I was almost thinking you were mute or something."

"You heard me speak this morning."

Sora turned thoughtful, "oh yeah!" Zexion shook his head in disbelief. He was crushing on this airhead? What had the world come to? "Well…" Sora began again. "Because you've been so quiet, I was wondering if I imagined you talking or something earlier. It was kind of bizarre." Zexion just gave a small smile, the two stopping just outside the door. "Here we are!" Sora grabbed Zexion's hand, the one that wasn't needed to carry his books and dragged him inside.

All the while, Zexion's brain chanted, _he's touching you!_ Zexion flushed, his mind almost going as far to say as, _I am never washing this hand. Ever._ The blue eyed blue-tressed boy chuckled slightly at his own stupidity as Sora led him to the living room. "Here, sit down. I'll go get us something to drink." Sora grinned, running into the kitchen attached by a small door.

Zexion examined the room, as he always did when visiting. Aerith had the habit of adding new items, or changing things around in the house quite frequently, and Zexion always tried to spot them from memory. The walls were still a crème, the windows draped in a peanut butter fabric. The couches were now slip covered with a chocolate brown jersey fabric, and the coffee tables covered with the peanut butter color. Stepping farther into the room, Zexion noted Aerith moved the family photos to the west wall, the last items to be seen until you stepped fully into the room. The small television, very rarely used in the busy family, was against the north wall, surrounded by abstract shaped canvas, the different shapes all having either one of the chocolate, the peanut butter or the crème color.

He finally sat on the couch, nearest the coffee table and pulled out a notebook. With a deep breath, Zexion leaned back and opened his large romance novel. He was in the middle of Pride and Prejudice, probably going to be his favorite romance book ever. The interactions between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were always intriguing, and Zexion had read the book approximately thirteen times since its purchase the week before.

"Zexion?" The blue-tressed boy flinched radically, his eyes staring up at the figure before him. Oh thank god, it was only Roxas. Roxas!

"Why aren't you tutoring Sora?"

Roxas grinned, the boyish smile almost terrifying the way it spread across his face. It was a smile one could only learn from being around Axel for so long. "I got sick of all his useless questions. He obviously wasn't learning from me." Zexion raised an eyebrow, the blond spiky haired boy sitting to his left. "So… you're here to tutor Sor?"

"Mr. Lionheart asked me to."

"So Sora didn't ask you directly?"

"…no." Zexion closed his book, noting the page number and turned his full attention to the blond beside him. "Was he supposed to?"

Roxas met Zexion's gaze, the two staring. It was like a contest, both refusing to blink or look away first. This is how Sora found them, his head tilted slightly to the side similar to a puppy carrying two glasses of some kind of juice. "Guys?"

Roxas turned toward his younger brother first, inwardly cursing. He forced a smile on his face. "It's okay Sora. Zexion and I were just talking." Roxas stood, not meeting either gaze as he moved quickly into the kitchen. Zexion watched as Sora shrugged, obviously used to his brother's behavior and moved to take Roxas's vacated spot.

"I grabbed some pomegranate juice for you if that's alright. I didn't think you liked to drink soda." Sora placed the glass on a small coaster near Zexion. The brunette then placed his own to the side after taking a small sip.

Zexion nodded a quick 'thank you', sitting up once again in the chair. "What is it you would like to work on first?"

Sora was blushing as he pulled out his algebra book and notebook. "Don't laugh at me okay?" At this Zexion got worried. "I don't really understand the whole quadratic formula stuff." Sora stared at the floor in embarrassment.

With a small smile, Zexion leaned over and grabbed the book. "The quadratic formula is regular in mathematics. Once you are aware of the processes to solve it, the quadratic formula is quite effective." Zexion opened the book to the right page, laying it out on the table before them. "It is beneficial to memorize it as well, Mr. Lionheart does not allow references in exams."

Sora seemed to slump even more. "I'm going to pretend I understood everything you said right there."

Zexion bit his lip before continuing. "If you use it often enough, you will memorize it before you even knew it. Negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four times A times C, all over two times A." Zexion rambled out, quickly jotting down the formula on a spare piece of paper in tidy scrawl.

Sora stared at him in practical awe. "How do you remember all of that?"

"…practice."

"oh."

Zexion glanced at the book. "Did Mr. Lionheart assign you any practice problems?" Sora responded by pulling out another sheet of paper, littered with questions. It looked like Mr. Lionheart's handwriting on a piece of printer paper. Zexion took a quick glance. "Okay, I recommend getting out another sheet of paper and work on that one."

Zexion sat back and watched as Sora bit his lip, trying to work on the first question. Zexion took a quick breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He blindly watched as Sora focused intently, even partially sticking his tongue out as his eyes bored into the paper. Zexion felt the blush working up on his face. _Oh god, look somewhere else!_ Zexion let his eyes wander, seeing Roxas standing in the kitchen doorway watching the duo with a large grin. Zexion tried to ignore him and his gaze wandered again. This time his blue eyes rested on Sora's back, his lower back. The part that was faintly revealed with Sora leaning over to work on the problem. Zexion quickly turned his head, practically snapping his neck trying to glance away from the sight.

Roxas's chuckling filled the room. It was a sound of pure amusement, the sadist. The blue-tressed senior glared at the blond, a faint blush on his cheeks. The color was probably extremely visible against Zexion's snow pale skin. Sora glanced up, meeting the gaze of his older twin. Zexion watched as the twins had their usual silent conversation, Sora's face revealing his confusion. Roxas chuckled again at whatever it was that Sora asked, deciding to answer outloud. "Oh well, you see, Zexion was staring at a certain –"

Zexion panicked, faking a cough to get Sora's attention. Roxas smirked, catching onto what the senior was doing. Zexion stood up. "I apologize, but I have a prior engagement which I am afraid I will be late for." He proceeded to pick up his items and schooled an apologetic expression upon his face. "I apologize Sora."

Sora stood up, worry visible in his clear blue eyes. "Okay, then." He looked away, disappointment clearly showing in the way he held himself. "When should we meet again?"

Zexion shrugged, "When do you not have practice next?"

"Saturday."

"Then we'll meet Saturday." Zexion looked at the clock. "How does noon sound?"

"We can meet here." Sora smiled softly, glancing back at his still smirking brother behind him.

The blue haired boy nodded and walked to the door. "See you then." Before Sora and Roxas could say goodbye, Zexion was out the door and practically sprinting to his apartment.


	3. Nemo

Omg it is another story. Goddamn. . Well, its pairing that is really rare on ffnet, well on anywhere really. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (which means guys are loving guys), more than likely bad language, horrible school grades, stereotypical high school B.S., possible OOC, and alternate universe. Oh and clichés. Lots and lots of clichés.

**Pairing:** ZexSo (HOLY SNAP!!), possible mentions of AkuRoku, RiSo, LeCl and more… I think

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the few of you who bother reviewing. It means a lot to me. Have any ideas on what you want to see? Let me know!

EDIT: There is more to the chapter now! You can find it at the end. :)

**Academia**

_**Chapter Three:**__ Nemo_

Zexion sat once again in the library, his eyes watching Sora through the window. This was a horrible habit. The dark silver haired boy glared at Pride and Prejudice, grabbing a small bite from a turkey sandwich hidden in his book bag. His eyes flickered back out the window, watching Sora laugh. The blue eyed boy was leaning against Riku, the two barely standing. Curiosity glimpsed through his mind, what was so funny?

Taking another bite of the rather bland sandwich, Zexion startled at a tap on the shoulder. The senior turned quickly, his book almost slipping off his lap. Kairi, Sora's other best friend, with shoulder length burgundy hair and periwinkle blue eyes watching him with a grin.

"Hello, Zexion." Zexion schooled his face into something akin to unruffled, his eyes analyzing the smile and the twinkle in her eyes. "I have a question for you."

"I possibly will have an answer."

Kairi giggled slightly, moving to sit on the other side of the table. Zexion rearranged the set up, moving the book bag to the floor and marking his page in the book before placing it on his lap under the table. No need for anyone to find out about the addiction to Austin just yet. She placed her elbows on the wooden table, resting her face in her hands. "Why do you stare at Sora?"

"Wh-what?"

Her giggle was a full-blown laugh. "Don't try to hide it Zexion, the whole school knows." His eyes widened. She continued. "Sora's the only one who doesn't realize it. Honestly, I have no clue how he can manage to read his opponents' moves in blitzball but can't even tell when someone likes him." She shook her head in disappointment.

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "So?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Why approach me if the whole establishment knows?"

Kairi's eyes lowered to the table, a polished fingernail tracing the shapes in the wood. "Well, I was tired of seeing you struggle to win his heart." She glanced up at the senior with a smile. "How about I tell you all you could ever want to know about Sora?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and flipped open his book. "No agreement."

Her eyebrows knit together. "Why?"

"Don't sound so shocked, Kairi. There is bound to be a catch." Zexion began to read, ignoring the girl before him and his crush just outside the window. It was his most favorite part.

Kairi reached forward, pulling the encyclopedia sized book from his grasp. "I only want to eat lunch with you." The senior glared at her in disbelief. "Seriously Zexion. This is a good trade. That is it." Zexion took a deep breath. Kairi peeked at the title. "You're reading Pride and Prejudice? Seriously?"

He refused to dignify it with a response, finishing off his sandwich. "Dammit Kairi, why?"

"Am I not allowed to be nice?" She sighed, flipping through the book. "Why does everyone assume I'm such a bitch anyway?"

Zexion allowed a smirk to graze his lips. "Cheerleader."

"Stereotype." She closed the book and glanced at his arms. Zexion was wearing short sleeves. "Emo?"

"Stereotype." He raised his arms so she could see them. "Just because I'm emo doesn't necessarily I slit my wrists, cheerleader." He took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to follow Sora's movements outside. He was sitting beside Roxas, the two eating from the same lunch. Axel was resting his head in Roxas's lap, grinning up at the twins.

As Sora's face broke out into his huge smile, Zexion felt himself blush. Kairi giggled, hiding her grin behind a small hand. The lunch bell rang, and Zexion quickly stood. He slung the bag over his shoulder and began to walk out.

"Zexion?"

He stopped at the end of the bookcases. "I'll see you tomorrow."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

True to her promise, Kairi sat and ate lunch with Zexion in the library. He would read Pride and Prejudice, pausing occasionally to ask Kairi questions. What is Sora's favorite food? What does he like to do? Who's his best friend? It was bound to get someone to notice.

Sora noticed, and called Kairi out on it. Zexion was so happy to have the junior there. Zexion could barely even breathe. "Zexion has been helping me with my British Literature."

Sora nibbled on his bottom lip, the sight sending Zexion into a mini-heart attack. "Can… Can I sit with you too?" Sora's blue eyes darted back and forth between the senior and his cheerleader best friend.

"Sure," Zexion managed to gasp out. "Anytime." The rewarding smile was amazing, sending Kairi into a giggle fit.

It was awkward. No, scratch that. It was plain uncomfortable. Sora and Zexion could barely even speak to each other. Kairi spent her time filling the dead air with random conversation starters and needless questions to fulfill the tutoring premise.

On Friday, Zexion didn't even bother hiding the complete works of Jane Austin and openly reading it. Kairi would ask a few questions here and there, but nothing that drew his attention away completely from his hidden stare-fest at Sora. Sora was in his regular outfit, oversized blitzball pants and a multi-colored tank, sitting beside Zexion eating a chocolate bar.

As if a thought occurring to him, Sora sat up from his crouched position. "Zexion, there is a party on Saturday night. You wanna come with us?"

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. "I completely forgot about that. It's at Riku's right?" Sora nodded. Kairi turned her attention to the senior. "You should come. It's not just going to be the jocks and cheerleaders. Some of the band kids are going to be there."

Zexion bookmarked the page, looking at Sora. It had become easier for the slate-haired boy to meet Sora's gaze. "You would like me to go?" He was answered with a flush and overexcited nod. Zexion looked down at the table top, watching Kairi steal his potato chips. He wasn't really a party person. Academic Decathlon did have energetic people and occasionally there would be a party day, but Zexion never knew what to do with himself. What was he supposed to do? He was going to be valedictorian and he couldn't even handle public outings?

The lunch bell rang. Kairi waved goodbye, and took off toward her next class. Sora packed his things up slowly, pouting. Zexion watched the brunette stand, sling the bag over his shoulders and begin to leave. Zexion followed silently. The two walked side by side, not speaking a word to each other. Just outside of Sora's class, Zexion spoke. "What time?"

"Huh?" The confused expression on his face was adorable, and Zexion couldn't hold back the smallest of smiles from showing.

"What time do I need to arrive?" As Zexion spoke, he watched azure eyes slowly widen in shock. Next thing he knew Sora had wrapped Zexion in a huge hug (sparking a blush across Zexion's cheeks) and was thanking him.

"Show up around six, okay?" Sora let him go, a huge grin across his face. "You do know where Riku lives, right?" Zexion managed a nod before Sora laughed and hugged him again. "See you tomorrow Zex!" Sora darted into the classroom just seconds before the tardy bell rang. Zexion stood just outside the door, a blush on his face and a smile spreading across his lips. He began walking to his class, not caring at all he was late. He had more important things to worry about.


	4. Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean

**Warnings:** Yaoi (which means guys are loving guys), more than likely bad language, horrible school grades, stereotypical high school B.S., possible OOC, and alternate universe. Oh and clichés. Lots and lots of clichés.

**Pairing:** ZexSo (HOLY SNAP!!), possible mentions of AkuRoku, RiSo, LeCl and more… I think

**Author's Note: **Well, I doubt any of you have read it, but I reuploaded the last chapter. Added a bit more. You might wanna reread that first before this one. THANK YOU ALL TO THE REVIEWS (as few as they were)

**Academia**

_**Chapter Four:**__ Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean_

Saturday came much faster than Zexion expected. It was four in the afternoon when Zexion stood in front of his closet, towel wrapped around his waist and hair plastered to his skin from the shower. The senior was mumbling to himself, going over the weather report for that evening and any other things that could occur that night.

His older brother stood in the doorway, shaking his head. His ice blue hair fell down his back, a couple random spikes here and there down his back. There was a pair of scars that ran from above his eyebrows and to the apple of his cheeks. Yellow eyes winkled at the edges in a smile. "I'm surprised you're even bothering to go." Zexion's eyes turned to watch his brother, a scowl across his face.

Zexion heaved a sigh. "Not planning on being there very long, Saïx." Zexion pulled out a pair a black dress pants and a lavender button down shirt. Saïx shook his head, moving to sit on Zexion's overly messy single. "I'll just go so everyone sees me, and I'll be gone." Zexion moved to stand in front of the small 6 by 6 inch mirror hanging off the edge of his dresser. He stared at the large lock of bangs hanging in his eyes.

"It's all for that one boy right?" Zexion glared at his brother through the mirror. Even Saïx, Zexion's brother who graduated three years before hand knew about the stupid crush. How in the world did that happen? Saïx ignored the glare and glanced over at the clock. "When does the party start?"

"I was told to arrive around six." Zexion ran his fingers through the still wet locks. Should he change his hair for tonight? Would anyone recognize him? Probably not. Stick with the normal. Sora would recognize him that way. That's all that really matters. Zexion quickly dried his hair and slipped into his shoes.

"Need a ride?" Zexion paused just outside his door, Saïx still on the bed. When did his brother decide to be such a gentleman? The slate haired senior shook his head, his older brother chuckling. "Okay, but you know you can call me anytime you need a ride."

"What is this?" Zexion questioned, walking down the hall. He could hear Saïx following. "Since when are you the protective older brother?"

"Since you decided to go to a party." Saïx grabbed his arm, Zexion still grabbing his house keys. "I'm serious. If you need to leave early or anything, call me." Zexion looked dubious. Saïx grinned creepily, "Even when I'm getting tutored by Xemnas."

Zexion held back the shudder. He knew that wasn't tutoring. "Later, Saïx." His brother's creepy laugh followed him outside after the car after the front door was shut. That was disturbing.

.:.:.

Zexion stared at the large house the Miyami's lived in. It was easily one of the largest houses on the island. He could hear the sound of dance music pumping through high grade speakers.

Zexion didn't bother knocking on the door, no one would have heard him. Inside there were groups of students lining the halls, laughing and joking with one another. Zexion maneuvered through the clusters. He noted a few watched him pass by. Trying to make his way through one of the larger groups of people, he was tugged out of it.

Axel, the spiky haired senior, had a serious air as he led him to a corner. He stopped near the doorway to the kitchen. "Zex," Axel's tone had no hint of joking whatsoever. "I think you should leave. The party is only just starting but some serious shit is going on."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Axel lowered his voice, the nasally sound barely heard over the bass pumping. "They are talking about you."

Zexion's eyes widened. "Me?" Axel's green glass bottle eyes darted to the group of athletes occupying the opposite corner.

"I'll watch them, try to keep them inline." His eyes flickered back to Zexion. "Go say hi to Sora and get your smart ass outta here. Especially before someone says something about your love sickness." Zexion's periwinkle eyes tried to spot the spiky hair of Sora. He was standing near Riku ("should have known") inside the kitchen, laughing with Kairi, Namine and Roxas. Zexion stepped inside.

He didn't even open his mouth to great them when Sora's bright blue eyes found him. "Hey Zexion!" He made his way over. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Zexion shrugged; technically he could leave now. Anyone worth seeing had noticed him; he 'went' to a party. "Come over here, I want you to meet someone."

Zexion was led to where Riku and Roxas were leaning again the kitchen counter, Kairi sitting on it, and Namine occupying a stool nearby. "You already know Riku and Roxas and Kairi," the trio gave their respective normal greeting, "but this is Namine." Namine leaned over and shook Zexion's hand. "She's Kairi's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Namine intoned, clutching a sketchbook close to her chest. Zexion murmured the same before glancing around once more. He could hear the athletes hooting; as they got closer and closer to being drunk, they got louder.

Roxas glanced to the open kitchen door. "Zex, did you see Axel?" The senior nodded, pointing to just beyond it.

"He led me over here."

"Great!" Roxas leaned over and gave his twin a quick hug. "See you later!" The blond ran outside the room to tackle Axel. It was such a normal thing the rest of the group just gave short waves.

"Did you find my house okay?" Riku spoke, his aqua eyes watching Zexion's expressions very carefully. It would be useless however. The duo frequently got caught into conversations that neither truly knew what the other was thinking. It was an unspoken mind game, and both boys had a way with words.

"Yes, it was moderately easy." Zexion watched Riku's lips tilt upward in a smirk. Oh, were they not playing their game? Too bad. "Did you invite the whole school?"

"Everyone but the teachers," Kairi laughed. "I really think just about everyone is here." Her purple eyes flashed to Sora. It was then Zexion noticed it as well. Sora hadn't moved from Zexion's side. Their hands were almost touching. "Good thing our school is so small."

"Or it appears so small because Riku's house is so big," Namine's smile was small, but the true amusement shone in her eyes. Sora erupted in a fit of giggles, Riku shushing the two girls.

"It's not that big."

As Kairi and Namine playfully argued with Riku, Sora tugged on one of Zexion's sleeves. Periwinkle met azure. "Wanna go outside?" Zexion was perplexed, why would Sora want to speak to him? Alone even? Nevertheless Zexion nodded. At Sora's bright smile, Zexion once again felt his heart stop. Sora took Zexion's hand in his own and led him out the sliding glass door in the kitchen.

Riku's backyard was as elaborate as the house. The gardener either really enjoyed the Miyami's or hated them with how many plants there were. Sora and Zexion sat down on a cement bench. Zexion's gaze rose to the sky. It was clear, a wondrous full moon shone with an aura. "Zexion," Sora's voice wavered slightly. "I just wanted to thank you." Zexion glanced at the athlete curiously.

"Whatever for?"

"You helped me a lot." Sora's smile was large, but he glanced away slightly. "If you hadn't tutored me, I would have failed Mr. Lionheart's last quiz."

"You're welcome, Sora." Zexion bit his bottom lip. Maybe now was the time. Maybe he could tell Sora about these feelings that were plaguing him.

There was a roar of laughter from inside. Sora and Zexion whipped around. The loudest was from Seifer and his goons. Zexion frowned. Those three were never up to any good. "So everyone knows right?" A loud giggle came from a female this time. Oh no. Zexion could feel the dread building in his stomach.

"Seifer," Axel's voice said, "everyone knows and nobody cares. So shut up." This was why Axel told him to leave. Zexion began to mutter curses beneath his breath.

"Nonsense! If nobody cares then I can say whatever I want." Seifer's voice picked up, one of his goons shutting off the stereo. "Sora probably wants to hear!" Sora's curiosity perked. Oh god. "Everyone's been keeping it secret for so long."

Sora's eyebrows were knit together. "What is he talking about Zexion?" Zexion felt his insides squirm. There would be no way for his words, no matter how good he was at making lies sound like truth.

"Zexion Illusier loves Sora Hikariko." Sora gasped, his azure eyes turning to Zexion in shock. Zexion clamped his eyes shut, turning his head away. Fuck.

_**And here is a preview of the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter Five:**__ Bye Bye Beautiful_

It didn't matter, Zexion thought to himself. He continued to write. The ink was covering the page with layers and layers of worlds. "It doesn't matter," his whispered, holding back the depression that loomed over him. Illusion had always been his gift.

Too bad the one he wished dearly to come true would never happen.

"I guess even illusionists get caught in their web of lies." Zexion pretended he didn't hear his voice crack.; another lie to add to his pile of worlds.


	5. Bye Bye Beautiful

**Warnings:** Yaoi (which means guys are loving guys), more than likely bad language, horrible school grades, stereotypical high school B.S., possible OOC, and alternate universe. Oh and clichés. Lots and lots of clichés.

**Pairing:** ZexSo (HOLY SNAP!!), possible mentions of AkuRoku, RiSo

**Academia**

_**Chapter Five:**__ Bye Bye Beautiful_

"Zexion Illusier loves Sora Hikariko."

Sora gasped, his azure eyes turning to Zexion in shock. Zexion clamped his eyes shut, looking away. He could only imagine the disgusted look on Sora's face. "Z-Zexion?" Sora's voice trembled. "Is it true?" Zexion held back the urge to cry. The urge was there; the feelings of pure horror were there as well. "Zexion?!" Sora's voice was desperate. Zexion peeked at his crush, eyes widening. Sora was staring at the ground in something akin to abject horror.

Zexion couldn't take it. The way his stomach twisted around, the heat across his face, it was hard to breathe. It was sick, this love he had for Sora. Love sickness. That wasn't the half of it. Zexion stood and began walking around the outside of the Miyami household. Once he got to the street, it would be easy for him to get home.

"Zexion?" Sora's voice was filled with confusion, and maybe a little hurt. "Zexion!" Zexion took off running. He could hear Sora following. Zexion knew very well that Sora was much more athletic and could very easily catch up with him but it didn't stop the senior from running. At a later date, Zexion would blame it on animal instinct, being caught in the proverbial corner wanting to escape.

Zexion skidded to a stop on the street corner down the way from the Miyami household, glancing back at the Hikariko twin following him. Sora looked adamant about catching him and the slate-haired boy felt the fear increase.

The senior spotted his older brother's car; Saïx leaned against the driver's side door, raising a hand in a wave. Zexion moved to his brother's side, panting heavily. "You okay?" Saïx's eyebrows knit together. He watched his brother grasp the door handle and tried to open it. The door was locked. If his brother wasn't so troubled Saïx would have laughed, but even he recognized the seriousness of the situation.

"Zexion!" Sora's voice was louder, he was much closer now.

Zexion jerked on the door again. "Dammit Saïx, open the door." Saïx opened his side and pushed the unlock button. The loud click echoed on the street around them. The older brother sat in his chair, placing the keys in the ignition. The slate haired male opened the door and began to climb in, trying to close the door behind him.

Sora stood in the way. The athlete held the door and the car in separate hands, pushing them apart to keep it open. "Zexion, I need to talk to you." His voice was raspy, dry from running. Zexion turned away, the rejection hurt too much. "Please!" The junior sounded desperate. "Please talk to me!"

The two brothers shared a glance, Saïx's was more reproving, and Zexion took a deep breath. He got back out of the car and met Sora's gaze. Even in the dim lights Sora's eyes were bright. Zexion had to tear his gaze away as that feeling of rejection, that fear of rejection weld up inside. "What do you want me to say? That it's true?"

The athlete took a step back, eyes wide. Zexion continued on without fault. "Yes, it is true. I like you, okay?" Zexion nervously fiddled with his hands, and he tried to ignore how his voice wavered and tears gathered in his eyes and how his breath increased and his hands turned sweaty. "I began liking you the first time I saw you. Just something about you drew me." He gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Your light drew me."

Sora stood just out of the car door. His eyes stared unseeingly at Zexion; he too took a shaky breath. Sora fumbled for words, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for words to respond.

"You don't have to speak you know," Zexion said. "I'm well aware you don't think of me that way, and you probably never will. If you want to avoid me, make fun of me…" He held off the tears, he couldn't cry, not in front of him; even if Sora lowered his gaze to the ground. "Go ahead. It won't bug me. It'll never bug me." He tugged on a sleeve and moved back to get inside the car. "Good bye Sora." Sora's head jerked up at the sound of the car door closing and the car starting.

"Wait! Zexion!" He moved to open the door but Saïx was already pulling away. Sora remained standing in the middle of the street, staring at the car driving away long after it was out of sight.

_----_

I know it's a pretty short chapter, but we only have two more left! And then possibly an epilogue. Not sure yet. You'll have to let me know if you want an epilogue. OH! And please go to my page to vote for the next story I shall start once Academia is done (so close to finishing an actual multi-chaptered fic (dances). The summaries are here and in my profile:

Guardian - KH/YGO! crossover = When the Pharoah's loyal friends locked Atemu within the Sennen Puzzle, it required the assistance of one Keyblade Master. Five thousand years have passed and Atemu (now known as Yami) is slow close to unlocking his memories and making his way to the afterlife. But it'll require Sora's assistance; especially with an unrecorded spell that no one remembers and can go horribly wrong. RiSo, YYY and possibly more pairings.

Stardust - Based off the movie. Sora wants to woo the beautiful, vane Kairi and the only way to get her to date him is to retreive a fallen star. But the boy wasn't suspecting the star to be ALIVE much less a boy named Riku. Now Sora has to keep Riku away from three magic wielders, a line of princes, and there is no guarentee the pirate won't turn on him. Good luck on wooing Kairi, Sora. You'll be lucky to even get back home. SoKai, eventual RiSo/SoRi.

Unplayed - YGO!/TWEWY crossover = When Atem awakens in paradise, he finds Yugi has a hard time carrying on with life without him. Yugi's grief is so strong it effects the former Pharoah and makes living in paradise impossible. With Horus in persuasion, Atem convinces the Composer of Shibuya to let Atem have another chance at life. But he has to play a game first.

Sukisyo - KH/Sukisyo crossover = basically KH characters playing characters from Sukisyo. Would be following the anime, because it covers the sukisyo storyline completely, not just the manga but the videogames as well

Balance - YGO!/Monochrome Factor crossover = When Yugi finds the card "Kings of Light and Dark", he and Yami are transported to another world. They meet Akira, a Shin, and Shirogane, a King of Darkness, and find the world has lost its balance. Will the pair help this Tokyo regain the King of Light it so desperately needs? YYY, ShiroAki

Anyway, I'm going to go and try to work on the next chapter of Eternally Yours. So close to when everything truly interesting begins. (rubs hands together gleefully)


	6. Planet Hell

**Warnings:** Yaoi (which means guys are loving guys), more than likely bad language, horrible school grades, stereotypical high school B.S., possible OOC, and alternate universe. Oh and clichés. Lots and lots of clichés.

**Pairing:** ZexSo (HOLY SNAP!), possible mentions of AkuRoku, RiSo

**Author's Note**: WOW! You all should be so proud of me! Posting something not even ten days since the last one. (dances) I am epically awesome and you know it, lol. Just joking, I'm just really proud of myself right now. So Academia has one chapter and an epilogue and then it's finished. My first fic (that isn't a oneshot) finished. How cool is that? It's taking me long enough lol Hope you enjoy the chapter, it's significantly longer than the last. Almost double the last one... still kinda short thought... I'll make it up to you all later.

_**Chapter Six:**__ Planet Hell_

He sat at his desk, trembling in feelings of dread and embarrassment. Too many thoughts were streaming through his mind at once and he couldn't grab a hold of one for more than a few nanoseconds. The brothers had arrived home and Zexion immediately barricaded himself inside his room with his laptop and Jane Austen novel. He sat on the ground at the edge of his bed, his office chair pressed against the bedroom door as if to prevent his older sibling from bursting in.

He heaved a sigh, gaze lifting to the ceiling. By Monday everyone who didn't know about his crush would definitely know. The school appeared to be generally open with anyone whose sexual preferences was 'abnormal', judging by the way Axel and Roxas's relationship was accepted. And while that rumor of Riku and Sora dating was going around, Sora didn't seem to get any problem.

Then why did it matter so much that Zexion likes Sora? Was it because of the supreme social differences? Sora being top of the social latter and Zexion near the very bottom (Academic Decathlon wasn't exactly considered popular, even though their school won the past three years in a row).

It didn't matter, Zexion thought to himself. He began to write, every thought every incomplete thought. The text covered the page with layers and layers of words. "It doesn't matter," his whispered, holding back the depression that loomed over him. Illusion had always been his gift. He had convinced himself there was hope and ended up breaking his heart; he had been held in the captivity of his own illusion, how pathetic was that? Caught in one's own trap. He was too attached to the athlete.

Too bad the one he wished dearly to come true would never happen. He took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the way his eyes tear up slightly. "I guess even illusionists get caught in their web occasionally." Zexion pretended he didn't hear his voice crack; another lie to add to his pile of words. He grabbed his Austen book, the book he carried almost everywhere, and read _Emma_.

-.-.-

Just outside the door, Saïx rested, his head propped against the door to listen in on his brother's musings. The college student felt his heart clench at the very recognizable sounds of his brother crying. Growling slightly, the older brother stalked to the living room and flopped ungracefully on the couch. Huffing Saïx could feel himself slipping back into memories, of when Zexion was younger, in elementary and junior high, teased for his extreme intelligence and unique hairstyle. Just like how Saïx was around that age, only for his facial scar. However, where Saïx had no problem punching people out and getting suspended, Zexion just took every comment and physical beat down and would come home and cry. Or write out every single thought on that computer of his.

Zexion put all his focus into his studies, and he technically could have gone straight to college and by passed high school altogether. But Zexion was adamant about going to high school, to attempt being a normal student once again. Saïx punched the side of the couch. It was obvious to see how well that all worked out.

At one in the morning, Saïx's cell rang, a number he didn't recognize at all. The temptation to plug it into Google and find out who it belong to was quite tempting, but at the moment the couch was quite comfortable. He merely reached over and turned up the television (an old school B rated horror film that would only bring a smile to his face).

"Saïx?" Zexion's voice floated down the hallway, sounding scratchy.

Saïx sat up from his lounging position. "In the living room." Zexion padded down the hallway and met his brother's gaze. It was like a punch to the solar plexus for Saïx, his brother just looked like a slightly older version of that boy he used to be. The older brother felt his protective instincts rising.

Zexion plopped on the couch beside his brother, staring unseeingly at the 'gore' onscreen. "…I don't know what to do."

"Do what you can," Saïx yawned. "You only have three weeks left until graduation. Then you can leave Feyt High and never have to look back." Zexion nodded, closing his eyes. "You have a bright future ahead, Zexion. Some of the best schools in the world are begging for you to attend, once you've graduated you can leave Destiny Islands and never return if you wish."

"What will you do if I leave?" Zexion murmured, slowly slipping off into sleep.

Saïx shrugged. "Nothing but you is keeping me here. Maybe I'll leave and find a job somewhere else. Something more productive than a teacher's aide at DIU."

"And leave Xemnas?"

Both brothers erupted into chuckles. "Yep, I'll even leave Xemnas." And as their chuckles fell into yawns, both Illusiers fell asleep.

-.-.-

Monday morning, before classes even began, Zexion decided that the rest of the school semester was doomed. His locker was littered with graffiti and derogatory pictures. The inside was filled with combination pity notes and hate spam. His books were destroyed and his assigned desk was taken apart.

However it wasn't until just before lunch that the actual physical bullying began. On his way to trade out his books for the later classes, he was shouldered into a locker. While working the lock, someone began throwing some small objects like erasers and such at him. Zexion made his way to the library, moving to the encyclopedia section instead. As much as he enjoyed that table in the dead center of fiction, being surrounded by encyclopedias and in the direct eyesight of the librarian was the safest move he could make.

Finishing his minute lunch of half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Zexion quickly packed up his items and rushed to his next class.

"Hey!" Zexion felt himself get shoved into one of the snack machines. He kept his head turned away, his long bangs hiding his eyes from his assailants. "Look at what we've got here boys." The voice was familiar, but no one Zexion could specifically name. "The little, gay mouse."

A series of laughs came from his friends and Zexion tried not to sigh. He mentally began to prepare himself for the pain. Pain always came with confrontations like these. "Who do you think you are, crushing on Sora like that?"

Zexion shrugged, glancing up slightly. His eyes widened in shock; at the end of the hall stood Sora. Even from this distance he could tell Sora was uncomfortable with what was happening. It could mean Sora didn't order these attacks (which was very comforting), or it could mean he was afraid of getting caught (not so comforting). Not like anyone would put the blame on Sora, the whole school would rally around him to be sure he'd not get one ounce of punishment.

Someone punched him in the gut; the abrupt sting of pain caused the academic to drop his books and notes. One of the bullies, a girl, picked up the collection of Jane Austen's works, laughing. "Look at this! He's a romantic!" She fake swooned before the group laughed. Someone kicked at Zexion, just scraping his knee. "Maybe we could ruin this book. It seemed to survive our earlier attacks."

"Yeah! Give it to me, I have an idea." The girl handed the large book over to one of the smaller guys. "Let's rip it, page by page."

"I still want to beat the crap out of him."

"Gotta leave some fun for Seifer."

Zexion tried to keep his gaze on Sora, but hearing them tear up his book hurt more than anything. He'd owned that book since… Zexion couldn't help the mental chuckle, since he first realized he was in love with Sora. How symbolic.

The bell rang and the bullies scattered the pages around him before taking off. Zexion, wincing in pain from the few injuries he sustained, glanced to over where Sora had been. He was nowhere in sight.


	7. Whoever Brings the Night

**_Chapter Seven:_**_ Whoever Brings the Night_

After the school day was finished, Zexion found himself walking to the nearest bookstore. Instead of buying a replica of the book now residing in the bottom most reaches of a dumpster, the bookworm figured he would try something a bit more different. Maybe the gruesome fairytales of the Brothers Grimm? Or a complete works of Hans Christian Anderson? He was still feeling a bit… Love sick.

He piled all the collections of fairy tales that he could before heading towards Shakespeare. Maybe something in there would be a bit more towards his current attitude. He left the bookstore with ten more books than he had planned leaving with, however his heart was lighter and his face was already buried in the pages of _The Tempest_. Zexion only needed to walk a few streets and turn a corner or two and he'd find his way back home.

Home, apparently, wasn't where he was meant to go.

"Well, well, if it isn't little mouse." Seifer's voice came from behind him. The senior unwillingly shut the book and turned to the school yard bully. Surprisingly he didn't have his little fan-club with him, but Zexion was well aware Seifer didn't need the others to harm him. Partly he regretted buying so many books, they would make it more difficult to escape. "I'm surprised you managed to sneak past me after school."

"Wasn't too hard," Zexion mused, surprised at how truly easy it was to put on a façade. "There is only one of you after all." The beanie-wearing bully scowled, crossing his arms. Zexion slipped the book back into one of the bags and took a deep breath. "What do you want from me, Seifer? You wait less than three more weeks and I graduate and you'll never have to see me again."

"Three weeks is far too long."

"Patience would do you some good." Zexion managed to cross his arms, almost wincing at the feeling of the bags digging into his arms. People continued to walk passed, all continuing about their lives as if there was not about to be some kind of showdown on the sidewalk between two high school teenagers.

Seifer took a few steps closer and Zexion tensed. He knew if he let Seifer get too close the minor conversation they hand could come to blows. However the timing was in Zexion's favor. The crowds were beginning to grow with post-work traffic, so if Zexion decided to run for it there was a possibility of losing the bully. And then, when Seifer seemed to practically bow up, Zexion took off running.

Seifer yelled out after him, the cry getting lost in the noises of the town. However, no matter how easily Zexion slipped between groups of people, using his slightly shorter height to his advantage, the clammering of his bags and the sounds of people complaining made it easier for Seifer to follow. He burst through a large group, and while he could no longer see Seifer, quickly darted in-between two buildings, ducking behind an overly large garbage bin.

The bags crinkled at his sides, and Zexion tried his hardest not to breathe so loud from all the running, but it was difficult. When a couple minutes passed, Zexion grabbed the bags and left out the back side of the alley, into another crowded walkway. He stood there, at the edge of the moving crowd and waited for an opening so he could slip inside. Finally there was an opening, and the senior easily stepped inside. He moved with the wave of people, quickly exiting when nearing the next big street.

It was on this main street Zexion was spotted by Raijin and Fujin, the two goons Seifer tended to having hanging off his arms. Upon spotting him, the two stood immediately and Raijin began calling Seifer on his cell. Zexion tensed before trying to lose everyone once again in the busy streets of downtown. However, in his rush to burst into the crowd…

"Zexion?"

The high school senior whirled about, almost colliding once again with the twins standing behind him. Sora and Roxas stood side by side, arms linked and matching eyes wide. "Everything okay?" Roxas asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Yes," Zexion assured quickly. "Nothing is wrong. I apologize for running into you." His slate eyes kept darting to Sora's face, darkening in sadness as the other boy kept his gaze adverted.

Roxas crossed his arms; his brother's getting caught up in the tangled limbs. "Then why are you in such a hurry?"

As if through an old filter, Zexion watched as time slowed and in-between a gap of people in the crowd, he spotted Seifer standing with Raijin and Fujin. Zexion took a deep breath, adjusting his grip on the bags. "Seifer."

Roxas and Sora shared a look before nodding. Roxas took the bags from Zexion and Sora grabbed a free hand. "Follow me!" Sora proceeded to drag Zexion through the crowd, losing both Roxas and Seifer in the sea of bodies. Zexion knew his hand was undoubtedly hot and probably sweaty from feeling of plastic bags digging into the skin, but another flare of heat hit him when he noticed Sora wasn't letting go.

Sora dragged him through alleyways Zexion wasn't even aware existed until they ended up near the pier, the cloudy skies hinting at a rain later that night. But it was the bright colors of orange, red yellow and purple that reflected off the ocean onto the massive clouds. The two came to a stop, Zexion panting with overexertion; he wasn't sure he'd run that long in the entirety of his eighteen years. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to slow his heart down, he brushed his bangs out of his face for a moment and glanced at Sora.

He was standing at the very edge of the pier, eyes closed as an ocean breeze blew passed the two and ruffled their clothes. The senior was reluctant to ruin the picturesque moment, especially because of all the things that were bound to occur when he did. However he somehow found his voice and spoke. "Sora?"

The brunette turned, offering Zexion a smile. "You know, it made things very difficult when you ran away that night." Zexion felt his face flush and his heart race once again. So much for trying to calm down. Sora turned and crossed his arms, eyes never meeting the senior's gaze. "I was trying to tell you it was okay. I don't mind if you like me like that."

Zexion took a few steps back, lowering his eyes and feeling the flush get warmer. Basically Sora was just verbally clarifying what he knew all along. Sora wouldn't look at him like that. Ever.

"I mean, it's hard to not appreciate it somewhat." Zexion could spot the blush rising on Sora's face. "I mean, who doesn't want to be liked like that? Much less loved? It's…"

Zexion turned away. "There's no need to continue, I understand."

Sora laughed, and even to Zexion's ears it sounded forced. "No, I don't think you do. For being so smart, you can be so blind some times."

…what?

"Zexion, I like you. Like that." Sora rushed to stand in front of him, as if blocking him from leaving. Why would he leave now? "I'd like to date you and have reasons other than schoolwork, or needing help in Lionheart's class as an excuse to speak with you." He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Honestly Roxy was getting so annoyed with me, constantly going on and on about you whenever I could. At one point even Riku was threatening to out me."

The senior was pretty sure that there was more to that train of thought, but he couldn't help the faint temptation that he had. Zexion quickly kissed Sora on the cheek, unable to help the grin that split his face at the darkening of Sora's blush. After a pause, he held one of Sora's hands in his own, and Sora couldn't help but link their fingers together, offering a nervous grin.

Both their phones beeped from their pockets, and both quickly fished them out and read the message contained. Sora's blush seemed to calm down in mortification at whatever his brother sent, and Zexion couldn't help the sappy grin hidden partially behind bangs. /_you ok?_/

He typed in a reply and hit send, pulling his love interest/friend/boyfriend(?) into a hug.

/_yeah, definitely_/

* * *

Figured I'd get this part posted here. This is the final chapter of Academia. Maybe one day I'll come back and revisit this pairing and give them an epilogue, but for now I'm happy to have finished my first every multi-chapter fic here on ffnet. It's been a long time coming, and I apologize to all of you who patiently waited all these years. I thank you all who reviewed and shared your opinions, and I greatly appreciate my dear Tysonkaiexperiment who sits and chats with me online, dealing with my procrastination and pushing me to finish this thing. If it wasn't for her, you'd still be waiting for this.

Thanks again everyone, and I look forward to seeing you in my other fics. Ta~


End file.
